


【贡天】出差后的一次惊喜

by Husn



Category: League of Legends RPF, 贡天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husn/pseuds/Husn
Summary: 第一次开车，也是成年后的第一篇文献给我的小宝贝(๑・ω-)～♥”





	【贡天】出差后的一次惊喜

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次开车，也是成年后的第一篇文
> 
> 献给我的小宝贝(๑・ω-)～♥”

—— 金韩泉踩着点在12点前回到家，不为别的，在年底出差真的是惹自己家的小祖宗生气。今年的上海异常的冷，在他出差的那天起，就开始飘雪，飘了4天他都回上海了，还没停歇。 一进门，金韩泉挺意外的没在客厅捡到小小一团的高天亮。照之前他出差的惯例，不管多晚，即使困的要死，高天亮都会在客厅等他。没看到熟悉的人，心里有些失落，但转念一想，这样是算高天亮听话了吧。每次看到高天亮为了等自己，把自己困死在沙发，还不加件被子，隔天起床总要被他数落几句。真的就是几句，一但当金韩泉要开骂时，高天亮就撒娇的说“我这不是为了等哥哥嘛”，三两句话就让他消气了。可当他打开卧室时，眼前的景象着实让他震惊。面前的人正在自慰，下身插了按摩棒，一只手拿着按摩棒正在快速抽插，另一只手也不闲着，伸进宽松的衬衫内揉碾着胸前的茱萸。 高天亮想也没想到金韩泉居然提前回来了，他整个人陷入情欲中，听到有人喊他的名字，他才缓缓的睁开眼睛，没了眼镜难以对焦，但他知道站在门口的一定是金韩泉。 “哥哥...”一开口，声音早以沙哑，染上了情欲。 模糊的人影朝他走来，高天亮伸着手，却没有抓到。金韩泉居高临下的看着高天亮“怎么回事啊？高天亮。” “哥哥...快给我嘛”这次终于抓到人了，他把人拉下身来。身胡乱的脱着金韩泉的衣服，下身紧紧的贴着，似有若无的磨蹭着。 “你在玩火。”抓住在自己身上乱点火的手，金韩泉也快顶不住了。 “哥哥，我会不会玩火，你难道不知道吗？”明明只是一个轻笑，金韩泉却觉得异常的媚人。 “草，高天亮你别后悔。” 金韩泉脱了自己的衣服，把高天亮抱起来，让他坐在自己腿上。拿过自己的领带。把他的双手把在身后。单手搂着高天亮，另一只手早以摸到后穴，那按摩棒还插在后穴。 “要按摩棒还是我？” “你觉得呢？哥哥”金韩泉抽出后穴中的按摩棒，换上了自己的手指。 轻驾熟路的找到高天亮的敏感点，大肆的进攻那块软肉，房间里充满了高天亮的呻吟，“哥..哥哥，真的是太棒了。” 看着高天亮那充满情欲的脸，突然拔高的声音，金韩泉知道他要高潮了。 “嗯？”金韩泉突然抽出自己的手指。 “你干嘛呀~啊！” 随之而来的是坚硬炙热的性器。像是要把他贯穿一样，金韩泉的性器直接塞满了他的后穴，横冲直撞，每一下都顶进最深处。 “亲...亲我”高天亮好不容易憋出了完整的句子，但更大的是放浪的吟声。 和下身的狂风暴雨不同，金韩泉一向吻的温柔，像是在对珍宝一样。 “唔..”在要被亲到没呼吸时，金韩泉终于放开他了。 “我想抱你，金贡。”手终于如愿释放，马上就攀上金韩泉。 “快点啊！”对于突然慢下来的金韩泉，高天亮不满。 “这个先等等，先算帐。” “没有帐给你算哥哥。”才稍微缓好的高天亮又开始搞了。环抱着金韩泉的脖子，贴在他耳边说话。 “是嘛，确定你没搞事？” “确定啊~你快点。”高天亮故意收缩后穴，激的金韩泉埋在他身体里性器又大了。没有言语，金韩泉开始了第二轮的进攻。后穴里的软肉热情吸引着在体内不断进出的性器。 这次金韩泉没在折磨高天亮了，在他将要高潮时又加快的抽插的速度，手也紧扣着他的腰。终于高天亮成功攀上顶峰，他的性器吐出的白液充斥在两人间，在高天亮射出来后，金韩泉也射在高天亮的体内，看着因为精液而微微鼓起的小腹，金韩泉有种高天亮怀着他的孩子的感觉。 抽出自己的性器，精液连带着淫水留了一大片床单。小心翼翼的把早已累瘫的人抱去清洗一番。在清洗的过程中，高天亮安心的睡着了，因为他知道自己眼前的男人，绝对会把后面的事情处理好。 收拾好一切后，金韩泉把高天亮抱回床上，轻轻的把他放回床上。看着高天亮乖巧的睡颜，金韩泉总有不同的感觉，一直有种岁月静好的感觉，这好像才是小孩最真实的一面。 帮他盖好被子，金韩泉也躺到高天亮身旁，不知道是因为热源还是他喜欢窝在金韩泉怀里，高天亮无意识的钻入金韩泉怀里，并找到了他最合适的姿势。金韩泉无奈的看着高天亮，宠溺的亲了一下他的前额。听到他的梦呓，金韩泉满意的阖上眼睛。 这一夜，上海依旧飘着雪，寒风刺骨，但不引响他们。高天亮的专属暖炉回家了，他再也不怕外头的风雪。


End file.
